Mecha-Vernonn
Mecha-Vernonn (メカバーノン Meka Baanonn) is a robotic doppelganger of Vernonn and an RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Mecha-Vernonn is similar to his alien counterpart, in where he tends to trash talk a lot, although he is more rebellious and crass and doesn't seem to be very fond of Vernonn himself. He is slightly smarter than Vernonn and is good friends with Vernonn Black. History Debut: Vernonn Black Mecha-Vernonn first appeared in the RP when Blue Doctor built him. Mecha-Vernonn was then presented to the rest of Vernonn's clique, to which then Mecha-Vernonn then went haywire and started firing around his lasers and missiles, also killing Ape in the process. Vernonn greenlit the idea and then deployed Mecha-Vernonn to attack San Diego, only for Mecha-Vernonn to be swiftly defeated by Redman. Mecha-Vernonn was then taken in for repairs. Clash of the Idiots Mecha-Vernonn reappeared where after getting repaired by Blue Doctor, he was once again sent to attack a city (this one being in Zamboanga). As soon as the three got there, they began wreaking havoc, with Vernonn Black blowing up several buildings with his missiles and lasers. However then ShannonGoji arrived, telling him that she was the protector of the city and that he had no business there. Vernonn countered with this that he didn't see her name on it, to which ShannonGoji then presented him with a crudely made sign (to which Vernonn proceeded to set on fire with his eye lasers.) Vernonn and ShannonGoji then got into battle....sort of. They fought for three hours, but it mostly consisted of the two pulling "BS moves", with Vernonn constantly dodging and ShannonGoji constantly blocking, and each of the two refused to let their attacks do much against each other. At this point, even the civilians stopped caring and so did Mecha-Vernonn and Vernonn Black, who just wanted to leave at that point. However Vernonn and ShannonGoji insisted to keep it going. Then however Neo Spacegodzilla came in and then proceeded to destroy Vernonn and ShannonGoji, blasting forth his Corona Beam down against them. Vernonn asked for Mecha-Vernonn and Vernonn Black to help him, but they didn't care and then took off. Once Mecha-Vernonn arrived back to Vernonn's HQ, he became Vernonn Black's second-in-command. The Cats The Internet Forgot Mecha-Vernonn reappeared in the RP where he and Vernonn Black then soon gave up their positions as leaders back to Vernonn following his return, because status was god. He and Vernonn Black were then seen cleaning up the floors. Vengeance of the Nerds Mecha-Vernonn made a cameo in the RP where he looked up and found no results for Cyber-Kitties, thus granting an Error 404. Abilities & Arsenal * Lasers: Mecha-Vernonn can fire out a lot of lasers. He can fire them from his eyes and fingers. * Missiles: Mecha-Vernonn can fire out a lot of missiles. He can fire them from his chest, fingers and shoulders. * Flight: Mecha-Vernonn can fly at Mach 7. * Armor: Mecha-Vernonn has very durable armor (at least when he was rebuilt by Blue Doctor the second time around). * Extendo-Arms: Mecha-Vernonn has extendable arms that he can use to extend and punch at his foes. * Alcohol Empowerment: Mecha-Vernonn is fueled on alcohol. Trivia * Mecha-Vernonn originally was design to look more cartoony, but this was scrapped due to Gallibon not liking it that much. * Mecha-Vernonn also originally had yellow eyes, a lightbulb for a brain and a more "Terminator" look, but this was also scrapped. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Personality Category:Robots Category:Mecha Category:Original Characters Category:Average Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Flying Characters Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)